meeting of the undead
by merdragon
Summary: Orphen finds out that his friends was captured and now he's stuck looking for them. Well one of the bad thing is that Flameheart is part of that group and another thing is that two vampires are after him to kill him. What can Orphen do now? ::A one shot::


Title: The meeting of the undead.

Summery: Orphen finds out that his friends was captured and now he's stuck looking for them. Well one of the bad thing is that Flameheart is part of that group and another thing is that two vampires are after him to kill him. What can Orphen do now?

* * *

In the Canyons of Manacar, a mysterious man was sitting on the edge of one of its cliffs. He looked like he was waiting for someone. His skin was as pal as a ghost and his lips were like the red blood. His long silky black hair was as dark as the night. The cloths he wore was a black shirt, black pants, a black long button down jacket, with four buttons unbuttoned, only three button in the middle, and the rest also unbuttoned, and black half fingers gloves. He also had the thirst for blood in his eyes. Then finally the man he was waiting for came pass on his horse.

Orphen was busy thinking of ways to save Majic and Cleo. Well of course, Flameheart too, even though he didn't want save the greedy git. But if he didn't save him the elders will strangle him to death, especially Flameheart's mother most of all, well maybe worse if she get enraged at him enough. But right now he has to think of the present this moment. But, he was so deep in thought that he didn't realized that two brotherly vampires were watching him from the cliff.

Once the man on the cliff saw Orphen he smirked evilly. Two pearl white fangs glistened in the moonlight like daggers getting ready to strike its victim. He got up and turned on his heels to his horse. He was fixing his gloves while he was going to it.

"Come Helmuth." He said to his younger brother in a British accent. "It's time to do our . . . _plan_." Now getting onto his horse.

"Are you sure about this, Egmont?" Athnight said in the same accent but with unease in it. "What if it doesn't wor—?"

"Do you want you head still tacked on your shoulders?"

Helmuth nodded.

"Okay then. If you don't want _him_ to have your head on a platter then we have to do this or we're **_dead_**."

"Yes sir." Helmuth sighed.

"Humph Good." Egmont said now moving.

Helmuth muttered something under his breath and claimed onto his horse. Once he got on it, nothing was happening. Actually the horse was still eating grass. He pulled on the reins, but it still didn't move. He shoved his heels into the sides of it, it still didn't move.

"COME ON YOU STUPID HORSE! MOVE!" he yelled, the horse just lifted the head a little and went back to eating.

He sat there to think of something to get it to move. Finally he found a scheme. He grinned at this thought.

"I'll give you ten carrots, two apples, and a WHOLE bundle of hay, if you start moving." He said into its ear.

Now THAT made it move. Really it _ran_ like a lighting bolt. It ran so fast it passed Egmont's horse, which it was already half way down the cliff.

"STOP! YOU STUPID HORSE! STOP!" he was now having a hard time stopping the horse.

Egmont thought that Helmuth was being a complete fool, so that made him start laughing. Once Egmont got to the bottom of the cliff Helmuth's horse finally stopped. Helmuth was muttering something under his breath.

"Stubborn mule." He said to it.

Now that made it fuming. So it kicked Helmuth in the chest to have payback for being called it a '_mule_'. Helmuth hit the tree and his head bumped into it.

"Chuckle I see that your horse don't like you all that much." He said with a smirk and eye brows raised.

"Shut up. And why you get the loyal one while I get the stubborn mule?" he said while trying to get up from his stomach when a heavy **something** plopped on top of him.

Once he looked up it was his stubborn mu– well . . .horse that just sat on him. He wasn't too high in spirits at this. But when he looked back, Egmont was already gone. He rolled his eyes, like it was typical of Egmont to leave him here like this. So this time he had to be '**nice**' to the horse.

"Off, Black Fire." He said calmly to his elegant white mane, black stallion.

To his surprise, it got up. Once Black Fire was up he got on. The beautiful forest emerald green eyes of the horse looked unsure for its master. Helmuth realized this and did a sorrow smile to his companion.

"I know how you feel, and I still think the man don't deserve to die. But we have no choice, and brother thinks he will pay for what has happen to our parents since he is a sorcerer and all." He said to Black Fire.

After he said that, he looked up at the moon and one tear streamed down his cheek. He didn't want to see any more deaths, not like the one that killed two important people in the past. He can't believe that him and his brother, Egmont, were going to be assassins like the one that killed their parents. But this time to only one person, a man named—.

"What the heck you want with me!" a voice echoed through the canyons, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked up; on another cliff were two men. One was his brother and the other was the man they're after.

Orphen still wasn't paying any attention until he saw a man on a black mane, white stallion with a scare of a dead tree on its left cheek. The eyes of the horse were a soft lavender violet. The rider was tall, dark, and muscular. The man grinned and two white fangs shimmered in the moonlight. Now that showed Orphen who was the man. Now he knew it was Egmont, one of the oldest vampires in the world.

"GOD! I'm in deep water now. First, my friends gets kidnapped, and now THIS! What a night." Orphen said grumbled under his breath.

"By the order of the black serpent. Stop, or the people that you care about will die." Egmont said making his grin more evil.

"You think I'll fall for that garbage? Heck! No!"

"Suit yourself." Egmont said now pulling his sword out of its sheath.

Orphen dodged every swipe, jab, and strike the 2,000 year-old vampire did. But it wasn't easy to dodge these moves on the horse he was on. One, the guy was more then just quick. Two, the horses were an inch apart. And finally three, the sword he had was about two arms length of a fully-grown man that is average height (sort of like the sword of baltenders, don't you think). And plus, trying not to fall off the horse was really tricky. Finally Orphen had it, so he moved to the other side of the horse. But Egmont, being ambidextrous and all, switched his sword to his right hand and was doing the same thing like he was doing on the left side.

"Let's add a bonus, of having the ability to be able to control the sword with both hands. God, this sucks." He said when he saw one of the smallest of the roads there is.

So he took that road but at the same time making his horse stir up dust to blind Egmont. Once the dust settled down, Egmont saw that Orphen was gone. He looked around until he found the road that Orphen took to escape. The smirk, the one he had on when he first saw his pray, came back.

'_So, you think you can escape me, eh? Not this time, not one of my pray got away from me. And I'm not going to start letting any of them to escape my grasp._' He thought as he rode down that road.

Orphen finally got up to the top of the cliff. But now he was stuck. He got off the horse and was looking down of the cliff until Egmont got up to the top. He turned.

"What the heck you want with me?" Orphen yelled.

"Your life." The 2,000-year-old vampire said calmly.

Helmuth realize his brother was really going to do it. Why on earth was the meaning for this, he wasn't the one who killed their parents! He thought to be unfair to this one innocent person. Yes he was a sorcerer, and the two people were also sorcerers, but him and the assassins weren't part of the same past . . . at least not what he thought.

Finally Helmuth had made up his mind. He decided to stop his older brother from assassinating the sorcerer. He didn't do anything wrong and it was time that he did what was named for, protect. Of course, he didn't know the person, only his name . . . Orphen was the name was it? But, it was still the right thing to do, even if it meant disobeying his own brother. He shuddered at the thought . . . his brother was the only one he had when they was plunged into the world at a young age.

But, this didn't change his mind. He needed to see what was going on with his brother and why does **this **particular person had to die. At the same time, make sure this man stays alive until then. He remounted onto Black Fire and road off to the cliff.

Orphen was confused, was it because that he was the one that new "Dark Lord" wanted him dead or was it for another reason? This didn't make any sense . . . Of all people it had to be him! Of course, it might be he could be ONE of the people that were in the younger version of Old Voldi warts, well a more evil version in that matter. But, still why NOW!

The vampire, Egmont, raised his sword to kill him for once and for all. Orphen put his hand on his hilt, getting ready to block the assault. But, before any of them could move another muscle, a voice came over them.

"Stop it, Egmont!" the little brother said with a bold, but a little shaky voice.

**"**Helmuth? Why are you doing here?" Egmont was befuddled.

Helmuth tried to think something fast. If he did the wrong move both him and his brother would be in deep water. But all he wanted to do was to stop his brother from killing Orphen.

"I don't want you to kill him!" he finally said.

"But he's . . ."

"A sorcerer? But this man isn't part that group who killed our parents, Egmont!" Helmuth was shaking a little, "He's only an person who has other motives then to hunt vampires."

Egmont turned to look at his brother better. Of course this wasn't like him to stop him during a kill. He didn't like it, yes, but he didn't stop him.

"What are you getting at, Helmuth?" Egmont's violet red eyes showed his confusion.

Orphen didn't understand what was going on? 'Are they brother?' he thought. Well, this proved that they were related some how. But he never heard about the other vampire before. This was the first time he ever heard the name 'Helmuth'. Was he hidden in history because his brother was more ruthless, or was it because he never showed himself in public? Either way, he now just met the vampire and he was saving his neck.

Helmuth opened his mouth, and then sunrise was peeking out of the clouds. Vampires, even older ones, can't stand the sun. So, Egmont looked back at his brother with a disappointed look and left. Helmuth stood there, bowed his head to Orphen and left but once he got to the bottom of the cliff, he went a different direction, of the other.

This, confused Orphen, why are they going different directions? But he couldn't think about that right this moment, he had to get his friends back. And after Orphen walked into the Tower of Fang with his friends and arch rival behind him, he thought of that one vampire that stopped the fight.

**FIN.**


End file.
